Currently, components which are to be mated together in a manufacturing process are subject to positional variation based on the mating arrangements between the components. One common arrangement includes components mutually located with respect to each other by 2-way and/or 4-way male alignment features; typically undersized structures which are received into corresponding oversized female alignment features such as apertures in the form of openings and/or slots. Alternatively, double-sided tape, adhesives or welding processes may be employed to mate parts. Additionally, rigid tabs or retaining components may be used to engage and secure a rigid mating component thereto. Irrespective of the precise mating arrangement, there is a clearance between at least a portion of the alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the mating features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, occurrence of significant positional variations between the mated components is possible, which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large and varying gaps and otherwise poor fit. The clearance between the aligning and attaching features may lead to relative motion between mated components, which contribute to poor perceived quality. Additional undesirable effects may include squeaking and rattling of the mated components, for example.
One assembly relates to an electrical module assembly that employs one or more brackets that include rigid tabs configured to retain a module by snap-fitting over an end or recess of the module. Due to the manufacturing issues described above, wear, looseness, noise and module separation are all issues that may arise. This is due in significant part to vibration of the components with contamination in the mating joint leading to bracket wear.